Somebody
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Brady, Boomer, Boz, Mikayla and Alexandria were never truly seen as 'somebody', or at least, to them they haven't. That all changes when destiny and the island of Kinkow takes part in each of their lives in more ways then one. When Brady and Boomer are crowned kings, life for all five of them starts to take a turn towards them going from 'nobody' to 'somebody', with each other.
1. Chapter 1:The New Kings and the Ruby

**If you are reading this, thank you so much already. This chapter is the first episode and I'm warning you ahead of time, this is like a trial update. I'm uploading it to see what people think and so I don't forget about it but it won't be updated for a while until I finish some stories and have room for it. Sorry. Thanks to ShadowPhoenix34 for helping me go through some ideas, assure me the story was a good idea and giving me some feedback. I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you'll keep helping me. Now, this story will mostly focus on Alexandria and there will be some small changes, particularly to season 3. They're really small, though one is kinda huge and something I hope all of you will like but you're not gonna find out about it until I get to that chapter. Sorry. But if you guess, you get a free spoiler of your choosing. Yes, Alexandria will have a love interest, in case you were wondering. Also, Alexandria is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler and the main song is Somebody from Lemonade Mouth. Alexandria's theme, however, is If Only from Descendants, by Dove Cameron, because I feel it fits her story and struggle, which you will learn as the story goes on. And the song for the couples of this story, which you will find out as this goes, though Brady x Mikayla is obvious as is Boomer x Rebecca, is One in a Million by Miley Cyrus. Oh and there are hints in here of Alexandria being different but you won't find out who she is for a while but feel free to guess, I'd love to read what you think makes Alexandria so special. Now, enjoy as I finish my rambling.**

* * *

The entire island of Kinkow gathered as the great Mason Makoola addressed them. Standing beside him were his two daughters. The oldest had shoulder blade length blonde hair with blue beads hanging behind her ear and resting on her shoulder and brown eyes. The youngest had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. They were Alexandria and Mikayla and known only because of their father.

"People of Kinkow, it is finally time to bring home our twin kings." Mason announced, "The Kings of Legend. The kings who will lead our island into a new era of greatness." The crowd cheered in response as the sisters smiled. "Behold, the twin kings." Mason finished as he lifted a picture of the babies when they were last on Kinkow. Slowly, the crowd dispersed as Mason prepared to leave, taking two guards with him.

* * *

"Be careful, Daddy." Mikayla said as she and Alexandria stood beside their father's balloon.

"I always am, baby girl." Mason assured.

"We'll see you soon." Alexandria smiled as the trio shared a tight group hug that would crush the bones of any normal human being. As the balloon lifted away, the girls waved until it was gone. "Can you believe the kings are finally returning?" Alexandria smiled.

"Yeah…I wonder if they'll be like their parents." Mikayla wondered.

"Well, they are the sons of King Kunu and Queen Annabella and the Kings of Legend. I'll bet they're great." Alexandria stated.

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Mikayla smiled.

* * *

It was a while later when the sisters received word that the kings had arrived.

"I can't wait to meet them." Alexandria smiled as her fingers played with her beads.

"Why Alex? Hoping they're cute?" Mikayla teased.

"Please, Mick. They're my kings first and besides, Daddy would kill them before he'd let anyone date us. Why do you think they have the hunt?" Alexandria said. Mikayla laughed at her sister as they walked into the castle. While Mikayla was wearing a pink and green dress, Alexandria wore a knee length light blue dress with a white flower pattern. As they reached the throne room, they heard,

"You're looking at 36 inches of cold hard steel forged from the fires of Mt. Don't Touch My Daughters." The sisters shared a look before they reached the throne and beach chair where the two kings sat.

"Yeah, he's why I had to go to prom with the zebra." Mikayla commented as they stopped.

"And I shared her date." Alexandria added. The two girls then curtsied as they said in unison,

"It's an honor to meet you, my kings." Just then, the king in the beach chair fell through the bottom. Alexandria covered her mouth to hide her laughs to little success.

"Uh, uh, what's up, I'm Boomer." The African American king introduced as he stood up.

"And I'm Brady. And you're hot." The white king said nervously, staring at Mikayla, who was smiling in amusement. Alexandria smiled in amusement as she nudged her sister.

 _You got another one in seconds._ The blonde sister thought. Boomer helped his brother stand up, the chair still on his back.

"I'm sorry, he says _really_ stupid things when he's nervous." He apologized.

"I'm not nervous." Brady denied before he looked at Mikayla. "Will you marry me?" Alexandria began laughing then as Mikayla stared at the raven haired king when they all heard a clang and turned to see Mason had dropped his machete.

"Here we go."Alexandria sighed.

"Oops. It's just so sharp, sometimes I drop it." The man said.

"If he threatened me with that machete, I'd be nervous too, don't worry." Alexandria smiled at Brady as she glared at her father for a brief second.

"So, are your highnesses ready for your tour of the castle?" Mikayla asked, changing the subject.

"Well, mine is but his is still stuck in that chair." Boomer stated.

"We've got him." Alexandria smiled as she and Mikayla pulled the chair off Brady easily.

"Thanks." Brady said sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No problem." Mikayla smiled. "Now for your tour."

"Follow us." Alexandria waved as the two sisters led the way.

* * *

"And this is your room, the highest and safest place in the castle." Mikayla explained as the four teens entered the kings' room.

"It's beautiful, just like uh, this pool table." Brady said as he stood beside Mikayla. Alexandria shook her head. Every boy on the island has tried to win Mikayla's heart and all failed before they even got to the hunt. "What's it made of?"

"Oh, my dad made it. From the bones of boys who asked me out." Mikayla commented.

"The sticks are made from the bones of any boy that's flirted with us." Alexandria added as a joke.

"Dirtying." Brady commented as he walked away and the sisters quietly high fived, Mikayla glad to get the raven haired king off her back and Alexandria just finding humor in all of this.

"Whoa, check it out, Brady. We have a hobbit." Boomer said as the girls noticed Lanny in the room.

"What is he doing here?" Alexandria whispered to Mikayla.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Mikayla whispered back, to which Alexandria nodded in agreement. Neither liked Lanny very much and with good reason, the little brat.

"Greetings, take us to your shire." Boomer said. **(AN: Thank you ShadowPhoenix34.)** Alexandria shared a look with Mikayla and both began to laugh quietly.

"I'm not a hobbit! I'm your cousin!" Lanny cried.

"Um, Lanny was next in line for the throne but now you two are here." Alexandria explained as she and Mikayla walked over to the prince and each put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now he's just Lanny, King of, ah, uh, nothing!" Mikayla finished and both sisters were smiling widely. They had agreed long ago that Lanny would've been an awful king. Anyone would be better.

"Wow, a pool table and a new cousin." Brady said breathlessly, like he couldn't believe it. "You know, you go through life, not having a lot of family, thinking to yourself maybe somewhere out there-" Mikayla and Alexandria smiled as they thought they knew where Brady was going as he got all choked up. "I have a pool table."

"And there goes that almost touching moment." Alexandria whispered to Mikayla, which the younger sister nodded in agreement to.

"It's all too much." Boomer agreed as he looked at the pool table. "Have you been looking for us too, little buddy?"

"We're home." Brady said as he hugged the pool table.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Mikayla whispered.

"Agreed." Alexandria nodded. "But better than Lanny being king."

"Agreed." Mikayla nodded. Just then, Brady stood up as he noticed the painting on the wall.

"Oh, yo Boom, look. It's Mom and Dad." Brady said as the two stared at their parents.

"They look so…important." Boomer stated as they looked. Mikayla slowly smiled a soft smile as Alexandria's expression slowly fell.

"I bet they'd be proud of us." Brady said and Alexandria's hand reached up to finger her beads, almost unconsciously. Lanny snapped her out of it as he pulled the kings apart, got in their faces and said,

"I'll take that bet. I'm kidding, we're cousins!"

"Here, come see your island." Mikayla said as she gestured to the balcony. As the kings walked out onto the balcony and Lanny sat on the couch, the brunette grabbed her sister's arm and made sure she was looking directly into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, at least, I will be." Alexandria assured before she hugged her sister slightly and they joined the three on the balcony, hearing the kings' awe.

"Yo, Boom, look. It's that volcano we saw from the balloon." Brady pointed out as Mikayla walked up to stand beside him, Alexandria next to her. "Does it work?" Brady asked.

"Well, it's been inactive for years, if that's what you mean." Mikayla answered, unsure.

"It's a sign of how happy the island is." Alexandria explained.

"We should really finish our tour, we have a lot to do before your coronation tomorrow." Mikayla said just as Brady looked her in the eyes. The two sisters walked off the balcony, the kings following them, confused.

"What's a coronation?" Brady asked.

"Is that like a buffet or something?" Boomer added.

"It's when we officially crown you as kings." Alexandria answered.

"There's no food." Mikayla added.

"But there will be a buffet, right?" Boomer asked, "Some shrimp? Tritest? Something?"

"Is all you think about food?" Alexandria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I think about girls too." Boomer stated, crossing his arms.

"Ooh, such an improvement." Alexandria said sarcastically.

"Thank you, wait what?" Boomer said as he understood the girl.

"Ooh, you just got burned!" Brady laughed at his twin.

"Alex, you shouldn't have done that. They're our kings, not our friends." Mikayla whispered to the blonde. "We should really keep going." She then said so the kings could hear.

"Mick, I highly doubt they won't end up being our friends." Alexandria whispered as they continued the tour.

* * *

"And finally, the royal vault." Mikayla proclaimed as she led the kings to the throne room and opened the vault, revealing the gold and jewels within.

"Whoa. You're-you're gonna tell us the code to this, right?" Brady asked as he looked at the sisters, awe on his face.

"Code, schmode. Stuff your pockets while the door is open." Boomer said as the two began to grab the gold and jewels.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Alexandria whispered to Mikayla.

"They need to know where it is." Mikayla reasoned.

"But you see what they're doing, right?" Alexandria asked/

"Of course I do!" Mikayla hissed as she looked at her sister.

"Oh, sweet! This'll go great with my bat pajamas!" Brady's voice cut off the sister's conversation and they turned to see him wearing the bat medallion. "That I don't have." He added quickly in embarrassment.

"No!" The sisters cried as they ran towards the boy only for him to hold his hands out to stop them.

"Okay, okay, I have them. But I cut the footsies off and now they totally rock!" Brady justified, thinking they were talking about his bat pajamas.

"I'm sorry, but you can't have that. It's bad mucuoo, which means bad luck." Alexandria stated, sounding slightly frantic.

"That medallion in the wrong hands can lead to a _century_ of darkness." Mikayla added.

"Oh, kinda like your bat jammies." Boomer teased.

"If you don't mind." Mikayla said as she took off the medallion and returned it to the vault. "Our island has some superstitions and quirks. I mean, look at you two."

"Here. Everything you need to know is in this." Alexandria said as she handed Brady a giant book. Brady took the book and almost fell to the ground, it was so heavy.

"I got it." Brady assured his twin, who tried to help him.

"Okay." Boomer agreed, backing off.

"It's the Great Book." Alexandria explained.

"You guys should really read this before the coronation tomorrow morning." Mikayla added. Brady heaved the book onto the couch when the sisters asked,

"You two can read, right?"

"Not gonna lie, pictures help." Brady admitted.

"Oh boy." Alexandria sighed.

" _Please_ look at it. Our father's convinced you two are the twin kings who will usher the island into a new golden age." Mikayla begged. Brady closed the book and looked at the sisters, mostly Mikayla though.

"And what do you think?" He asked as he leaned on the book.

"Um…" Mikayla floundered before she turned and yelled, "What Dad? Oh, I'm coming!" Turning to the kings, she said, "See ya!" Then she ran off.

"What about you, Alexandria?" Boomer asked, curiously.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I gotta go help in the village." The blonde smiled nervously before she too ran off, breathing a sigh of relief as she did so. _They don't need to know I doubt them at the moment._

* * *

That night, the sisters sat in their shared room in silence until Alexandria broke it.

"You know, I think King Brady likes you." She smirked.

"Yeah, like Dad would let him get away with that." Mikayla laughed as she sat on her bed.

"I'm serious Mick. Let's see how long he lasts before Dad gets him or he gives up because of you." Alexandria said.

"Me?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, you turn down every guy that flirts with you." Alexandria pointed out.

"So do you!" Mikayla argued.

"Yeah, in a one in a million chance that a guy would actually like me. Come on, I'm the island freak." Alexandria threw back.

"No you aren't!" Mikayla denied.

"Yeah I am and I always will be. No guy would ever like me, no matter what I do and I'm okay with that Mick, really." Alexandria smiled.

"Alex, I know you. And I know you're a hopeless romantic at heart. Don't give up, you'll find a great guy who likes you for who you are someday." Mikayla assured as she sat beside her older sister and hugged her. Alexandria smiled as she returned the hug and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Even though she was slightly older, Mikayla could be more like the older one in situations like this.

"Thanks Mick, so will you. A guy will come that loves you for you, not your appearance." Alexandria assured.

"Thanks." Mikayla smiled, "Now let's go to sleep." With that said, the sisters fell asleep with smiles.

* * *

At the coronation, the sisters stood side by side as they watched, Lanny next to Mikayla. While most were dressed normally, Alexandria wore a robe that had blending shades of blue and a white headband that wrapped around her forehead and had several strands of blue beads that sat on the top of her hair. As the kings were spit on, Lanny began to cry and clutch Mikayla's arm, though the sisters rolled their eyes at him. Alexandria's face was blank as the coronation continued, highly aware of the eyes on her and the whispers. Mikayla reached over and squeezed her sister's hand, reassuring her as she pointed out Jiki Kiki to the kings. As soon as both kings kissed the ruby, the crowd clapped while Alexandria knelt down on the ground, placed her hands on the ground and mumbled a few words that nobody heard before she stood up and bowed to the kings, her hands clasped in front of her. Neither Brady nor Boomer questioned it, not wanting to hear another strange explanation of another superstition that caused Alexandria to act the way she was.

"Long live the kings!" Mason cried as the crowns were placed on the twins' heads.

"Long live the kings!" Everyone cried back.

"Off with their heads!" Lanny said, covering his mouth and looking away to look innocent, though Mikayla and Alexandria glared at him anyways. "Who said that?" He asked innocently.

"Behold, the King Cruiser." Mason announced as the car was pulled up.

"Sweet. Another zebra." Boomer said as he pushed his brother so he could get in the driver's seat. Brady got in the passenger's seat by going over his brother on purpose.

"The only one of its king on the island. Time to drive into the village and greet your people." Mason said.

"I don't know about you, bro, but I feel different. Like we can do anything." Boomer said.

"Because we can. Dude, we're kings." Brady smiled. Suddenly there was a buzzing.

"Do you hear that?" Boomer asked.

"Dude, it's a waka waka bug, get us out of here!" Brady urged. Boomer slammed the gas and the King Cruiser went backwards, crashing into Jiki Kiki. "Oh, it was just the radio. My bad." Brady said as he turned said radio off. The guards pushed the King Cruiser away.

"See, we wouldn't do anything to harm old Jiki Kiki." Boomer said as the twins patted the statue only for the ruby to shoot out and break. Alexandria gasped as she fell forward suddenly, Mikayla catching her before she hit the ground, while everyone else began to panic as the volcano began to rumble.

"Run for your lives!" Lanny yelled and everyone scattered, Mikayla and Mason supporting Alexandria, who was still weak, between them as they ran inside.

* * *

The next day, the two sisters were helping pack up the vault as Boomer ate a sandwich on the throne and Brady strummed his guitar.

"Do you _mind_?" Mikayla yelled in frustration. "Not to be disrespectful, but could you two do something? You _did_ wake up the volcano."

"And put our island on the path to certain doom." Alexandria added as she glared at the kings who were doing _nothing_.

"Which is why I am quietly eating my sandwich and waiting for it to go to back sleep." Boomer stated.

"I mean, seriously Mikayla, Alexandria, you think smashing that ruby actually hurt the island's feelings?" Brady asked as he walked towards the sisters. Just then the ground rumbled.

" _That_ a good enough answer?" Alexandria snapped sarcastically.

"That was volcano for ' _duh'_!" Mikayla snapped.

"Didn't you read the book?" The sisters asked.

"You see, I don't want to be this kind of king. Don't we have people for that?" Brady asked, mumbling his question.

"Yeah, they were on the first boat out of here." Mikayla stated.

"You actually thought you wouldn't have to do anything for the rest of your lives?" Alexandria asked, raising an eyebrow at the twins.

"Well, um, yes?" Brady answered hesitantly. Alexandria rolled her eyes.

"Idiots. Everyone has a job to do, no matter what. _Including_ kings, _thank you._ " She snapped.

"Our father fights mummies and war lords to make this island safe for your return and you two can't even read a book." Mikayla said as she and her sister handed the boxes they held to some guards.

"Wait, you guys have mummies and a mountain named Spew? Man, what kind of island is this?" Boomer asked.

"And now we have a king named Boomer." Mikayla retorted.

"Um, he's a Co-King." Brady cut in, "Which reminds me, did you guys order my second throne?"

"Yeah, it's coming in Tuesday. Three days after we're all dead." Alexandria snapped, irritated.

"Okay, so, so Tuesday." Brady stated.

"Unbelievable!" Alexandria cried, throwing her hands in the air. "You two do remember at the rate we're going, we're all gonna _die_ right?!"

"Let's just talk to your dad about this. He's level headed, he'll know what to do." Boomer suggested. Just then, Mason ran in, panicked.

"I don't know what to do! Grab something gold and run!" Mason cried before he ran away again.

"Was that the big, bad mummy killer crying?" Boomer asked, shocked.

"Man, he hasn't cried since we watched Marley and Me." Mikayla said.

"You broke our dad." Alexandria stated.

"Now do you believe us?" Mikayla asked.

"Hold me." Brady cried as he moved towards the brunette but Mikayla pushed him back easily.

"Hold each other, we've got rafts to build. Let's go Alex." She said.

"On it." Alexandria said as she followed her sister out of the castle, both walking with a purpose.

* * *

The sisters moved with a purpose, building rafts quickly so as many people as possible could escape. When they made what they thought was enough, they ran back to the castle to get the kings and leave. Once they reached the kings' room, however, the sisters had the unfortunate pleasure of finding Lanny and not the kings.

"Lanny, have you seen the kings, we have to leave." Mikayla said.

"Like _now_." Alexandria stressed as she twirled her beads that rested on her light blue shawl that covered her shoulders.

"Last I saw, they ran screaming to the Dark Side of the island." Lanny answered casually.

"What did you just say…?" Alexandria froze as she stared at the prince.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would they do that?" Mikayla said worriedly.

"Oh, lots of reasons. They're cowards, they're losers, they're idiots. I actually made a list if you wanna see it." Lanny listed off. Mikayla remained silent as she held the staff the children had given the kings, the one that represented their future. Seeing her sister so quiet, which she rarely was, Alexandria walked over slowly and wrapped an arm across the younger girl's shoulders. "Don't be sad. Once the kings meet their end, the island will be satisfied and everything will be fine." Lanny assured.

"Except _you_ 'll be king." Mikayla pointed out.

"Okay, kid, now's not the right time to talk about replacing the kings." Lanny said before he grabbed the staff and finished, "Gather the people in 20 minutes, _then_ it'll be the right time." Mikayla rolled her eyes before she walked out, Alexandria still beside her.

"You okay, Alex?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alexandria nodded.

"…Alexandria, be honest. Will things be okay if Lanny is king?"

"…I…I can't tell, Mick. But I do know one thing: I _don't_ want to find out, _ever_."

* * *

Most of the island was in the plaza preparing to leave when Lanny stepped on a pedestal, a blanket covering him.

"Everyone!" He cried, "There's no reason to leave. The island will soon have the sacrifice that it needs!"

"Lanny's gonna jump in the volcano!" A man cried and everyone cheered.

"Have I mentioned I like that guy?" Alexandria whispered to Mikayla and Mason causing both of them to smile. It was the most the blonde had acted like herself since the ruby broke.

"No! I have just learned that our kings fled to the Dark Side. It is only a matter of time before the island takes its revenge on them and they will be no more." Lanny explained, sounding incredibly fake at being sad. "Nobody has cried more than I. But fear not! There is someone immediately available to replace them!" The prince grinned.

"The zebra?" The same man from before asked.

"Again, _really_ like him." Alexandria grinned to her family members, who nodded slightly in agreement.

"No, me! King Lanny the Great!" Lanny grinned as he threw the blanket off to reveal king robes.

"We'd rather have the zebra!" The man cried.

"Okay, even _I_ agree with him." Mikayla whispered to her sister, causing Alexandria to laugh slightly, though she covered her mouth with her hand so Lanny wouldn't notice.

Lanny snapped his fingers and the crown was put on his head.

"Bow before me." He ordered, "Old guy, come spit on me!" The man shook his head but soon, everyone but the three Makoolas were bowing.

"Should we bow?" Mikayla asked her father as she and Alexandria looked at him.

"No. I don't believe our kings would flee. If they're still alive, they're out there being noble and heroic." Mason said. As soon as he finished speaking, his daughters began to laugh. They continued until they saw Mason's face.

"Oh, you're serious." Mikayla stated.

"Oops." Alexandria shrugged.

"Alexandria, try to find the kings, see if they're alive." Mason instructed. The blonde's eyes widened and she shook her head wildly.

"No way! Look, if the volcano's still going then there's been no sacrifice, right? That means I don't have to do _anything_." Alexandria argued. Mason stared at her before he sighed.

"Alright." He agreed.

* * *

Lanny approached the three guards as they continued to stand.

"I am next in line to be king. Why aren't you bowing?" He demanded.

"My knees can't take it." Mason answered, crossing his arms.

"Neither can my stomach." Mikayla added.

"Nor my will." Alexandria finished, shifting from one foot to the other.

"You're not king yet. Mt. Spew's still rumbling, which means the kings-" Mason started when they all heard silence.

"Volcano quiet." The old man said.

"No…" Alexandria whispered as her hand gripped her beads tightly, her knuckles turning white from her grip.

"Hmm, it seems our kings have made the ultimate sacrifice." Lanny smirked, "Moment of silence. Moment over! Alright, big guy, show King Lanny some love!" Reluctantly, Mason bowed.

"Long live the king." He stated blankly.

"I'm waiting, Bambi, Thumper." Lanny said as he looked at the sisters as they glared at him.

"Daddy, how do you feel about Canada?" Mikayla asked.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go there." Alexandria nodded in agreement.

"Lanny's our king, we must listen to him." Mason said as he gestured to the now smirking boy. Reluctantly, the two sisters knelt beside their father, who then whispered, "Vancouver's beautiful, we'll sneak out at dawn." With that, the three bumped fists before turning back as Lanny easily became a tyrant, throwing people he supposedly 'liked' into the dungeon, the moat and the tar pit.

"This boy is sick." Alexandria whispered to Mikayla.

"And insane." Mikayla whispered back in agreement.

"Yo, Lanny, what's going on?" A voice the people of Kinkow thought they'd never hear again asked. The Makoolas stood up and shared looks, the sisters grinning widely as Lanny turned around.

"Who dares address me without saying 'king'?" He asked only to watch as Brady and Boomer walked into the plaza. "You guys are alive?!" Lanny cried as the Makoolas grinned. "I mean, the kings are alive." The entire population of Kinkow cheered.

"People of Kinkow," Brady said as he and his twin stood on the podium. "you're safe. My brother and I have found the sacred sister ruby." The people cheered and clapped once again.

"And as much as we love being your kings for half a day," Boomer continued, "we know we messed up."

"So, you know, if you guys want to give us the boot, we'd understand." Brady finished, holding the ruby out to Mason, who slowly took it.

"Alright, a show of hands!" Lanny grinned.

"Boomer, Brady, you may not be what we expected, but you were born to be kings." Mason said as Alexandria and Mikayla pulled Lanny back. "Obviously you're brave and anyone willing to sacrifice their birthright for the good of the kingdom is already a great leader."

"Thanks Mason, you may feel like that, but what about them?" Boomer asked, gesturing to the people. The kings looked around until the old man stood up and yelled,

"Long live the kings!" The rest of the people followed his lead as Alexandria and Mikayla grabbed the crowns and placed them on each twin's head, Alexandria on Boomer's and Mikayla on Brady's. As the younger sister placed the crown on the raven haired king's head, the older sister noticed the smile each wore as their eyes met for a second and Brady's widened.

"I, uh, guess they want us. King Boomer." Brady smiled.

"I guess so, King Brady." Boomer told his brother as Mason handed Brady the scepter which he then handed to Boomer and the two raised the staff in their clasped hands. The crowd cheered and clapped and Mason yelled,

"To the beach for the coronation party!" The crowd left as the kings stepped down and the sisters met them.

"Nice job, Your Majesties." Mikayla smiled, "I have to confess, a part of me thought you had run off."

"Though I believe what you just did was very kingly, I have to agree with my sister." Alexandria confessed, sounding calmer then she had been since the coronation.

"Please, us run? You'd make it a slow jog at best." Boomer said.

"Not what we meant, but okay." Alexandria said as she shrugged and crossed her arms.

"So, the second ruby, how'd you find it?" Mikayla asked.

"Piece of cake, we controlled the Tarantula People with, uh…" Brady stuttered before he began to feel his chest and look down his shirt worriedly. "Uh, with, uh, w-with these bad boys, boom, boom, pow!" He then flexed his arms, showing his muscles, which the sisters rolled their eyes at for a second.

"Well, those might have scared off the Tarantula People but there are a lot of evil creatures on the Dark Side, even mummies." Mikayla said.

"This may be tough, but we need to teach you two how to fight." Alexandria said as the two stepped back while the kings laughed only to stop as they watched Mikayla remove her wrap and Alexandria remove her shawl to show the machetes they had, the younger sister with two on her hips and the older sister with one over her shoulder. Mikayla spun hers before she cried,

"Pull." Two pineapples were thrown and Mikayla easily nailed them to the wall. Alexandria then spun hers around in her hand like a baton before she cried,

"Pull." Another pineapple was thrown but this time, Alexandria cleanly sliced it in half in midair so fast that neither king saw it until it landed on the floor. The sisters then turned to the kings with smiles.

"See you at the beach." Mikayla wished.

"Don't be late, or get lost." Alexandria added as they left.

* * *

Later that night, the three Makoolas sat in the plaza, Mason putting the second ruby in Jiki Kiki and the sisters sitting on a rock.

"What is it with Lanny and that fish?" Mikayla asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Alexandria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If today has taught us anything, it's that we'll never understand royalty." Mason commented, causing his daughters to smile in laughter.

"Yeah, but you were right about the kings, Daddy." Mikayla smiled.

"They found the second ruby and brought peace to the island." Alexandria stated with a shake of her head and a smile.

"Maybe they will be great leaders." The sisters said in unison as they smiled at their father.

"I can't believe you ever doubted me." Mason said before he sat in between his daughters and put an arm around each of them. "A new era has begun for Kinkow, an era of greatness."

* * *

 _That was the day when everything finally began falling into place and not just for me, but for my sister and the kings as well. Destiny and the island had a plan for us, a plan that it was going to fulfill no matter what._


	2. Chapter 2:IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I KNOW THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT YOU MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I NEED YOU TO KNOW.**

 **Hey guys so it's been a real long while since I've updated anything and I just want to make a few things clear. 1. I am not discontinuing this story nor is it on a hiatus. 2. The reason I have not updated is because of my laptop. The screen broke and unless my laptop is connected to an exterior screen, which I don't have. 3. I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. All I am asking is that you guys be patient while I try to balance my life, which is hectic at the moment, and find time to both buy a new laptop, set it up, re download ALL of my files and find time to start updating again. Please don't give up on me or my stories, just give me time. If I take longer than expected, then I will apologize, now and when I can update finally. If you decide not to, then I understand and respect your descision. To those of you who will wait for me, I PROMISE that the wait will be completely worth it.**

 **Thank you all for reading this. I will see you all again as soon as I possibly can.**

 **-WolfieRed23.**


End file.
